<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nu Kyr'adyc, Shi Taab'echaaj'la by BackInMyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052180">Nu Kyr'adyc, Shi Taab'echaaj'la</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackInMyDay/pseuds/BackInMyDay'>BackInMyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm doing, Reader-Insert, Smut, TW: reader is ex-slave, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, angsty, boba is big dum, boba speaks mando'a, i don't make the rules, i'll add more tags as they come along, or maybe next chapter, smut will come in time, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackInMyDay/pseuds/BackInMyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.<br/>"Not gone, merely marching far away."<br/>---<br/>You never knew how true the saying was until you heard Boba wasn't dead, just marching far away from you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, lovelies! I hope you are doing amazing! I'm your friendly neighborhood simp who decided to share her simpin stories! Anywho, there's no smut in this chapter - we gotta get through some plot - but it will be coming! </p>
<p>Oh! This is my first ao3 work, so I have no idea what I'm doing! Feel free to comment on anything that doesn't make sense!</p>
<p>***TW: Reader is an ex-slave. This is mentioned a few times***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat was stifling, and the twin suns were unforgiving in their brightness. The wind would have been welcomed under normal circumstances, but it was causing sand to fly wildly around you. Maker, you hated Tatooine. It was hot and bright and sandy, not to mention what happened on the Maker-forsaken rock.</p><p>That thought made you pause. What you <em>thought</em> happened on this rock. What everyone believed happened on this kriffing hell hole. You felt your blood boil, and you lengthened your strides as the palace came into view.</p><p>You fixed the scarf covering your mouth and nose, keeping sand from choking you before you finished your mission. You forced your hood further over your face and quickened your pace, eager to be anywhere but here.</p><p>The palace entrance remained unguarded, making it too easy to walk right in. You considered that there might be hidden guards posted around the building, but you quickly dismissed the idea. <em>He doesn’t need anyone to protect him,</em> you thought. <em>He’s stupid enough to think that he can take anything that walks through these doors.</em></p><p>The inside of the palace was cool and significantly darker than the outdoors. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the dim interior, and you took a second to check the tracking fob you had carried for years. It was blinking up at you, confirming that your target was here. You slipped the device back into the bag on your hip, walking towards the steps leading to your past.</p><p>With every step you took, you felt like you were descending into hell itself. <em>The last time you were in this place…</em> You shook your head to clear those thoughts and focused on the mission at hand. After you were through with this, you would never have to see this place again.</p><p>You walked quietly into the main room, hearing someone give a report on their latest mission. Sticking to the shadows, you took in the scene in front of you. A Balosar stood in front of the raised platform, finishing his report by throwing a holopuck up to the woman perched on the edge of the throne. She held a jug of spotchka in one hand, her dark hair braided away from her face. She was quite beautiful, and you had to swallow down another wave of anger. Eventually, your gaze reached the man who was the cause of all of this. </p><p>
  <em>Boba kriffing Fett.</em>
</p><p>He had died years before...Well, he had <em>supposedly</em> died years earlier, but apparently he had survived the Sarlacc pit. <em>Or maybe someone had found the armor previously owned by the man and had decided to steal his identity,</em> you thought hopefully.</p><p>You were broken from your thoughts as the woman told the Balosar that someone was already working to remove the freshly carbonite-d bounties from his ship. You focused back on the scene before you.</p><p>The man was comfortably sat on the throne previously occupied by Bib Fortuna. He was stretched out like he owned the place - which, you suppose he did own the place. The Balosar finished his report with a small bow and was dismissed by the wave of Fett’s hand. The woman set the puck aside and looked right at you, nodding you over.</p><p>You weren’t stupid enough to think you would manage to sneak in undetected, but you hadn’t expected to just be called over. You swallowed down your nerves and took a shaky breath. The two warriors watched as you stepped before them, head raised and back straight. <em>“Don’t let them see your nerves,”</em> you remembered him telling you. <em>“They’ll eat you alive if you let them.”</em></p><p>The woman leaned forward to study you. “You’re not one of ours,” she stated, voice even. “What do you want.”</p><p>It wasn’t phrased as a question, and she sounded impatient for an answer, but you couldn’t look away from the man in front of you. <em>Maybe it’s not him,</em> you reasoned for the umpteenth time. <em>It could be some pretender who stole his armor. It can’t be him. It just can’t.</em></p><p>You felt like you had been torn in two. You wanted so desperately to hear Boba’s voice come from the man in front of you, but you also wanted the man to be a fake. You wanted Boba to be alive so badly, but if he had been alive all these years, that meant that he didn’t want you. Your mind flipped between the two possibilities, but before you could decide which you would rather, the man spoke.</p><p>“If you’re here about the attacks on the moisture farms, I’m handling it as we speak,” he said.</p><p>You abruptly felt your stomach fall to your feet. There it was. The voice you had only heard in your dreams for the past few years. You felt empty, like a hollow shell of a human. Boba Fett was alive, and you couldn’t help but wish in that moment that he really was dead.</p><p>As suddenly as the feelings washed upon you, they were gone. In their place stood an eerie calm, the quiet before a great storm.</p><p>“I heard rumors that the great Boba Fett was alive,” you heard yourself say, not registering the words until they were spoken. “I came to see if they were true.”</p><p>The woman raised a brow. Fett tilted his helmet at you. </p><p>“Well, here I am,” he said, raising his arms slightly as if to further his point.</p><p>“There you are,” you agreed, feeling the anger swell.</p><p>Before you even knew what was happening, your blaster - the very same one he had given you - was in your hand, trained on the man in front of you. You didn’t have to look over to know that the woman had her own weapon’s sights on you. Boba held out a hand to steady her, otherwise unmoving despite the threat made against him. Then his gaze must have landed on the blaster you held because his cool facade dropped as he tensed.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” he asked, voice coming out as a growl.</p><p>“Fett,” the woman beside him warned.</p><p>“Stand down,” he barked at her before his attention snapped back to you. “Where did you get the blaster?”</p><p>“You don’t remember?” you asked, letting out a dark chuckle. “You gave it to me.”</p><p>You didn’t think it was possible for him to stiffen even further, but Fett was just full of surprises today.</p><p>“No,” he simply said.</p><p>That word, that stupid two letter word, caused a part of you to snap.</p><p>“No? No?” you repeated, voice gaining volume as you spoke. “You must not remember. Let me remind you.”</p><p>You ripped away the stupid sand scarf, and yanked the hood away from your face, catching and pulling some hair with it, not even registering the sharp sting. The hand holding the blaster stayed steady, still trained on Fett.</p><p>“You gave me the blaster after we exchanged our kriffing vows!” You were screaming now, but you didn’t care. How dare he not remember? How dare he treat it like it was nothing when it meant everything?</p><p>“Ring a bell? You told me you had it specially made for a ‘special woman’! Remember? You told me I was your home, your everything, and you gave me your vow! Then you gave me the kriffing blaster! Remember?!” you kept going before he could answer, feeling your face turn red with your anger. “No? How about afterwards?! Surely you remember fucking me in the hull of your ship! Or bending me over in the cockpit and-”</p><p>“<em>Enough!</em>” he roared, causing you to fall silent. A tense silence fell over the room.</p><p>“Fennec,” he said, deadly calm. “Give us a moment.”</p><p>The woman didn’t hesitate before lowering her weapon, grabbing her spotchka, and getting the hell out of whatever the kriff was going on.</p><p>You glared daggers at the stupid visor. The only sounds in the room were your ragged breaths, your chest heaving. He slowly stood from the throne and took a step towards you. You immediately stepped back. He didn’t need to come any closer, especially when you didn’t know if you’d shoot him or fall into his arms. He took another step, and, before you could back away, he grabbed the blaster and took it out of your hand.</p><p>You watched as he studied the blaster. His helmet tilted back to look at you, and a hand rushed up to cup your cheek. You flinched and smacked the hand away from you.</p><p>“<em>Ner vencuyot</em>,” he muttered, sounding hurt. “I would never raise a hand against you. You know that.”</p><p>“Yeah?” you questioned, voice bitter. “I thought I knew a lot of things. Apparently I know nothing.”</p><p>He shook his helmet and reached up slowly to cup your cheek. You hated yourself for allowing him to touch you, but you couldn’t help it. Your body craved his touch. You craved his touch. The two of you stood in silence, watching each other as your breathing calmed.</p><p>You wanted to tell him what happened because he left. He needed to know what he had done to you. He needed to know that you mourned him, cried for him, that you looked for him for days after he had died, screaming his name until your voice gave out. He needed to know, and he needed to regret not finding you.</p><p>Despite wanting to say all those things, to tell him of the pain he had left you in, all that came out of your mouth was a small, “Don’t you remember?”</p><p>In that moment, you felt like you were laid bare in front of him. You felt so vulnerable, so weak.</p><p>He let out a shaky breath and stepped into your space. “How could I ever forget?” he replied, resting his helmet against your head.</p><p>Just like it had when you first heard he was dead, your world collapsed around you. He remembered. He remembered, and he didn’t come for you. You could have easily forgiven him if he had lost his memories in that pit, but he remembered. He knew who you were to him and he didn’t look for you. Did you even matter to him at all? Did you ever matter?</p><p>The rage that had previously driven you was suddenly smothered, leaving a numbness behind. You had gotten your answer. Boba Fett was alive, and he didn’t care about you.</p><p>You reached a hand up to the one cradling your face and pulled it down. A black visor stared back at you as you stepped away.</p><p>“<em>Ner ka’rta</em>,” he said, moving to grab you. “<em>Gedet’ye</em>. Please.”</p><p>A shot of anger pulsed through you as you yanked your hand out of his reach.</p><p>“Please what?” you spat. “What more do you want from me? My forgiveness? Don’t worry about it,” you laughed, a twisted, broken sound. “It’s my fault for believing you were a man who kept empty promises! I’m the fool who thought you were honorable enough not to play with another’s emotions!”</p><p>He was so fast you barely saw him move. He grabbed your hand and pulled you back to him.</p><p>“I meant what I said,” he growled out. “I would never lie to you about that.”</p><p>You shook your head as angry tears spilled over your cheeks. Your hands pressed against cold beskar as you tried to push him away, but his grip on your waist was too strong.</p><p>“I’ve already given you everything I have,” you choked out. “My heart, my grief, my pride. What more do you want?”</p><p>His gloved hands reached up to cover your own, stilling the way they shook against his armor. He pushed his helmet against your head once more.</p><p>“Stay,” he whispered, the sound barely making its way out of the helmet’s modulator.</p><p>A sob ripped itself from your throat, and you shook your head. Tears streamed from your eyes freely. <em>Stay?</em> You couldn’t stay. You could barely even look at him.</p><p>“No,” you replied, voice surprisingly steady. “No, I can’t stay. I only came to see if it was true, and I found my answer. The Boba Fett I knew is dead.”</p><p>“<em>Gedet’ye</em>, I can’t let you go again,” he said it like he hadn’t quite realized it was true until this very moment. “I can’t let you go.”</p><p>You stared into his visor, only seeing a reflection of your disheveled self. You reached up and cupped the edge of his helmet.</p><p>“I can’t stay.”</p><p>You took a ragged breath, allowing yourself a second to bask in the feel of beskar on your forehead and under your hands, before you pulled away from him. It broke your heart all over again to step away from him, slipping your hands from his.</p><p>“I have to go,” you said, feeling fresh tears spring to your eyes.</p><p>He shook his head, before stilling. You were about to turn away from him when you saw him give a small nod. Your brows scrunched in confusion at his actions before you felt a sharp prick in your neck. Eyes widening in understanding, you turned your pleading expression to him.</p><p>“Boba - ” you started, already feeling your eyes drooping.</p><p>He caught you before you could fall, one hand coming up to cup your jaw.</p><p>“Forgive me, <em>ner vencuyot,</em>” he murmured. “I can’t let you go.”</p><p>Before you could plead with him, shout at him not to do this, the world went dark and you went limp in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're pissed. Boba's horny. What's new?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness! Life feels so busy! How are you lovelies doing? I hope you're all well! Thank you so much for the feedback!!! I opened up my account and couldn't believe my eyes!<br/>Anyways! I bring you chapter 2 and the promised smut! I really hope you like it! Leave me a comment if I've messed anything up!<br/>Warnings: unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it!!), a ludicrous amount of pet names<br/>Love you guys! Happy reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you finally woke up from your drug-induced nap, you were groggy and very disoriented. There was a pounding in your head and a heaviness in your bones. You pushed against your leaden limbs, forcing yourself to sit up, and, for a single moment, you had no idea where you were. Panic surged inside you, sharpening your focus, before you remembered what had happened.</p><p><em>“Forgive me, </em>ner vencuyot,<em> I can’t let you go.”</em></p><p>A whole new feeling of panic welled up inside you. </p><p>“He wouldn’t have,” you told yourself, forcing your body off the plush bed. You used the wall as support as you walked to the main door. “He would never.”</p><p>The locked door was enough to prove you wrong. <em>Apparently he could,</em> you thought bitterly, feeling a wave of anger wash over you.</p><p>You kicked at the unmoving door, and turned to look around the room for anything to help you escape. <em>No windows,</em> you noticed. Smart on his part, but it sucked for you. They would have made for an easy escape. There was another door to your right, which you assumed was a fresher.</p><p>Seeing no easy way out of this mess, you rounded back on the door. The control panel was easy enough to pry open, but you would need something to strip some of the wires. You replaced the panel front with a sigh.</p><p>Groaning, you searched the entire room, checking the fresher as well, but you couldn’t find anything that could help you. Again, it was smart of Boba to keep you away from any sharp objects, but it made your mission so much harder.</p><p>You scanned the room one more time, eyes landing on the small sitting area and a bowl of fruit on a low table. A smirk crept across your face as you moved closer. You grabbed the bowl and placed the fruits on the small table, flipping the bowl in your hands before throwing it at the main door.</p><p>You knew it would only be a few seconds before the bounty hunter rushed over to see what had happened, so you hurriedly grabbed the biggest shard you could find and stowed it in the set of drawers next to you.</p><p>“Fett!” you yelled angrily, trying to make it seem like you were throwing a tantrum instead of plotting an escape.</p><p>The door slid open, and Boba rushed through the door, seeming panicked before he spotted you. The door closed behind him as he quickly took in your disheveled state, checking for any injuries. When he realized what was going on, he stepped over the glass shards, approaching you like the predator he was. You took a step back for each he took forward. You kept your head high despite his anger. You would not apologize to the man who <em>kidnapped</em> you.</p><p>“Really, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” he growled out as he backed you against a wall. “You don’t have to resort to a childish tantrum to get my attention.”</p><p>You scoffed at that. <em>You</em> were being the childish one?</p><p>“Last I checked, <em>you</em> were the one who kidnapped <em>me</em>!” you huffed out, ignoring how close he was to you.</p><p>Boba placed his hands on either side of your head, pining you to the wall. “And yet you’re the one acting like a brat, <em>ad’ika.</em>”</p><p>You bristled at his words. The gall of some people!</p><p>“You kidnapped me, you son of a motherkriffer!” you shouted.</p><p>He moved his body until it was laid against yours, his cold chest plate pushing into your breasts. You couldn’t help the shiver that went down your spine, but it did nothing to quell your anger, if anything, it only made it worse. You took a deep breath to push down some of your rage, and, when you spoke again, it was in a tight, barely-controlled calm voice.</p><p>“Boba, if you don’t let me out of here, then I swear -”</p><p>“You’ll what?” he asked, shoving one of his knees between your legs. “From my position,” he very pointedly looked you up and down, “it looks like I’m the one in charge here, <em>ad’ika.</em>”</p><p>Your brain decided that it was now a great moment to stop working, so you simply stood in the cage of his arms. You could tell he was smirking under the Maker forsaken helmet, and you wanted so badly to wipe it off his unseen face. He trailed one of his ungloved hands to your face, brushing it across your jaw and down your neck. He stopped to press two fingers to your pulse point and chuckled at what he found there.</p><p>“Your pulse is racing, little one,” he purred. “You excited for something?”</p><p>Your thighs tried to clench at the pet name, but they only wound up squeezing the leg between them, making Boba chuckle at your attempt.</p><p>“You are excited, aren’t you?” he rasped, situating his knee against your now burning core. You almost sighed at the small relief it brought you, but you caught yourself at the last minute, biting your lip to keep it in. </p><p>His hand slipped from your throat to trail down your chest, ghosting it over the valley between your breasts before gripping your waist. His other hand reached up to brush across your lips, pulling your bottom lip from your teeth. You could feel his heated stare searing your skin through the visor, causing goosebumps to race across your skin.</p><p>“Boba,” you warned, the words coming out more breathless than threatening.</p><p>He groaned at the sound of his name on your lips, pushing himself even further against you. “Tell me you don’t want this, <em>ad’ika</em>,” he rasped. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.”</p><p>You slipped your hands to his chest plate and pushed. He let himself be moved, chest heaving as he kept his visor trained on you. You stalked up to him and pushed him back with a hand on his shoulder. Feeling the bed against the backs of his knees, Boba lowered himself to sit on the edge. You kept coming closer, using the hand on him as support as you straddled his thighs, his hands immediately finding a home on your hips.</p><p>“I want this,” you replied and quickly added, “but I want it on my terms.”</p><p>His grip tightened before he nodded, helmet tilting up to look at you. “Anything you want, <em>cyar’ika</em>.”</p><p>A rush of power flooded through you at his submission and one of your hands dragged over to the small gap between his helmet and his armor, pushing his undersuit aside to touch his bare skin. He shivered as you rubbed your thumb across the underside of his jaw, your other hand stripping him of his cod-piece.</p><p>As soon as the piece of armor was thrown over your shoulder, Boba was gripping your hips tight and grinding you against the rising bulge in his pants. You stared into the visor as you allowed him to move you, groaning softly when he ground up into you. You dropped your head to rest against his helmet, seeing your flustered reflection in his black visor.</p><p>Boba moved a hand between the two of you, reaching under your pants when you snapped back into reality. You caught his hand, and he watched as you moved it to cup one of your breasts. He paused for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not he wanted to take control of the situation, before he flicked his thumb over your clothed nipple.</p><p>You let out a breathy gasp and moved to take off your tunic, Boba’s hands moving to help you out of the fabric and your bra. Both his hands moved across your exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He kneaded both your breasts, making you groan at the sensation. You ground down harder against his fully-hard cock, feeling your pussy almost drip with how much you wanted him inside you.</p><p>This time when he ghosted a hand down and ran a finger over the top of your pants, you bit your lip and gave him a small nod. He wasted no time in undoing the laces of your trousers and trailing his fingers across your heated flesh. You let out a whimper when his warm fingers finally brushed against your soaked core.</p><p>Boba took his time teasing your lips, showing that even though you were the one in charge, he was still in control of the situation. You groaned as one of his long fingers skirted past your clit to barely dip into your dripping entrance.</p><p>“Boba,” you breathed, voice coming out like a whine. “Boba, please.”</p><p>The bastard let out a chuckle and pushed his other hand into your pants, resting it against the swell of your ass.</p><p>“What is it, <em>ad’ika</em>?” he teased. He flicked a finger against your clit, making you arch against him with a breathy moan. “What do you want, little one?”</p><p>The pet name paired with the way his finger started ghosting over your swollen clit made something in you break. You stood abruptly, unable to stand another second without him fucking into your hot cunt. Boba let a hand drift to pull his pants down far enough to let his cock spring free and give his length a few tugs, watching intently as you slid out of your pants. You stood before him in your soaked underwear, feeling your gushing pussy clench as you watched him touch himself.</p><p>He kept lazily pulling at his cock as he reached out a hand to grab yours and lead you back to him. Boba jerked you back down onto his lap, and you gripped his shoulders to keep yourself steady.</p><p>“<em>Ner ka’rta</em>,” he muttered, feeling his cock twitch at the sight of you almost naked and writhing on his lap. He dropped his cock in favor of running his hands over every inch of your skin, like he couldn’t get enough of feeling your soft skin under his calloused hands. “Please let me fuck you,” he growled out, jerking your hips across his cock.</p><p>You scrambled to reach down and push your soaked underwear to the side, grabbing and guiding his cock to your pulsing pussy. He groaned as you let the head of his thick cock drag across your folds before you let it push into you. You let out a string of curses as you sank down onto him, feeling every vein and ridge pulse against your velvet walls.</p><p>He growled but kept himself still, allowing your tight cunt to stretch and adjust. You pushed your forehead against his, gripping his shoulders as you started to grind yourself against him. The two of you moaned at the sensation, his hands tightening on your hips hard enough to leave little bruises on you. You clenched at the thought of him marking up your skin, of seeing those marks tomorrow and knowing this was real.</p><p>“Maker, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” Boba groaned as you started to move your hips up and down. “So fucking tight… You’re so fucking tight.”</p><p>You moaned as he snapped his hips up, arching back as he hit that magical spot inside you. Boba rambled on about how wet your pussy was, how it was soaking him, how good you felt wrapped around his big cock, and you let out breathy little whimpers as you sped up your movements.</p><p>“Kriff, you look so good bouncing on my cock, little one,” he growled, using his grip on your hips to force you down harder. “So fucking pretty like this, fucking yourself down on me,” Boba started meeting your movements with sharp thrusts, driving himself deeper into you.</p><p>You let out a loud moan when he dropped a hand down to rub light circles on your clit, the sensation simultaneously not enough and too much. You felt your pussy clench around him, making him let out an animalistic growl and fuck up into you even harder.</p><p>“Feel good, little one? You gonna cum so soon, <em>ad’ika</em>?” he asked in a condescending tone that made you absolutely feral. Boba moaned as you ground down into him, slow and dirty. “That’s it, <em>ad’ika</em>, cum on my cock. I want you to drench my fucking cock before I cum inside this tight, little pussy.”</p><p>You felt your release coil up low in your gut, growing and growing and Maker you were so close and Boba knew just what to do with his fucking hands and it all felt so fucking good and you were so fucking close and -</p><p>“Cum for me, <em>ad’ika</em>,” Boba growled, slamming deep inside you and pressing his thumb hard against your clit as your pussy spasmed around his thick length.</p><p>And like you were waiting for his permission, you came with a loud cry of his name. You could barely think as you felt the fucking universe explode inside you. Maker, it felt like you were being pulled apart and put back together in the best way. Boba gripped your hips even tighter, moving you against him and working you through your release.</p><p>“So fucking good, you’re so fucking good for me,” he rambled. “Missed this fucking pussy so much, <em>ad’ika</em>, missed you so fucking much.”</p><p>With one final sharp thrust into you, Boba stiffened and let out a groan. You felt him pumping you full of his seed, making your pussy tighten and milk his cock. You moaned at the feeling of pure fullness, his cock deep inside you, pushing his load deeper into you.</p><p>The two of you came down slowly, panting against each other as you stayed perched on his cock. He kept his grip on your hips, loosening his hold but keeping you still. You slowly regained the ability to think, realizing what had just happened and what it meant.</p><p>You sighed and moved his hands away from your hips, standing up on shaking legs. You paused for a second as you felt his release start to drip from your hot cunt. He reached out for you as you brought a hand to your face, rubbing your eyes against the beginnings of a migraine.</p><p>“<em>Ner vencuyot</em>,” he muttered, brushing his fingers against your elbow.</p><p>You jerked away from his touch, making him freeze. You dragged your hand to cover your mouth, turning watery eyes to look at Boba.</p><p>“<em>Ner runi</em>, please just let me hold you,” Boba nearly pleaded.</p><p>He slowly reached out to touch you, like you were a cornered animal. You let him grab your arm this time, and he pulled you close enough to wrap his strong arms around you. You dropped your head and felt a sob heave through your chest. He tightened his grip when tears began flowing down your cheeks, bringing one hand up to brush them away.</p><p>“Don’t cry, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” he mumbled. “Please don’t cry.”</p><p>You shook your head, pulling away from his grip. This was too much. Maker, you let yourself sleep with him after he <em>kidnapped you</em>. What was wrong with you? This was too much. You were overwhelmed with an onslaught of emotions; guilt and self-loathing hitting you like a wall. Maker, how could you let this happen?</p><p>You swallowed against the lump in your throat and squared your shoulders, bringing your arms up to cover your exposed chest. You felt your frustration with yourself mount as he sat before you, black visor trained on you.</p><p>“Just leave,” you said, voice shaking as much as you were.</p><p>“<em>Ner kar’ta</em>,” Boba started, grabbing your hands in his and stilling their shaking, “you’re upset, I can’t just leave you.”</p><p>You felt yourself snap, snatching your hands away from him as if you'd been burned.</p><p>“You’ve never had an issue with it before!” you spat, watching him flinch at your words. </p><p>A wave of exhaustion fell over you, pushing your anger and frustration away and leaving you feeling empty.</p><p>"Just go," you whispered, staring at the ground before you.</p><p>You stepped out of his reach as Boba nodded stiffly and stood. He tucked himself back into his pants and left without another word. As soon as the door closed behind him, you fell onto the bed, letting out a sob.</p><p>Your thoughts and warring emotions bombarded you. You were so mad at yourself for falling back into his arms after what he'd done, but you couldn't deny that you loved every second of it, no matter how much you wanted to hate it. Tears flowed freely as you switched between self-pity and self-hatred. Eventually, your eyes grew heavy, tears having dried up long ago, and you feel asleep wrapped in tear-stained blankets instead of the arms of the man you loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know, the pet names are strong in this one, but if I can't use this fic as an outlet for my love of pet names, then what's the point? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>Also, this isn't really how I planned on ending this! But I like the angst better than what I had planned, so here we are... I hope you guys liked it!!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Mando'a Dictionary:<br/>ner vencuyot - my future<br/>cyar'ika - sweetheart<br/>ad'ika - darling<br/>ner ka'rta - my heart/soul<br/>ner runi - my soul; used poetically<br/>*Definitions from Wookieepedia</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Fennec bond. Boba's not happy. A deal is struck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm sorry this is kind of late! I wrote the chapter out and then decided I didn't like it! This one was so tricky for me for some reason, so I wrote it about three times before I settled on this one!<br/>On another note: I also probably won't be able to update very much these next few weeks! I have finals until the end of April and I really need to study!<br/>Anyways, how are you doing? I hope you've had a great week! I love you!!<br/>As for the chapter, no warnings really, maybe a few plot nuggets for the future...<br/>As always, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you finally woke up, you were immediately aware of how disgusting you felt. Dried tears were making your face feel stiff and hot, your nose was stuffy, and you could feel that some of Boba’s release had leaked out of you through your slumber and dried into a crusty mess. Head beginning to pound, you sighed and fought your way free from the blankets holding you captive. You brushed a hand over your face, and you couldn’t help but wince when you stood.</p>
<p><em>Boba definitely didn’t hold anything back last night,</em> you thought. That thought gave you pause. <em>Was it last night?</em> you wondered, walking to the fresher. Due to the lack of windows or any time-keeping device at all, you had no idea what time it was or, subsequently, how long you have been held captive.</p>
<p>You shook your head against the rising panic. It was okay. It didn’t matter how long you had been here because you were getting out right now. Well, after you showered and formulated a better plan than to waltz out the front doors.</p>
<p>You turned the nozzle on the shower all the way to hot, wanting to burn the memory of Boba’s hands on your body off your skin. You stepped under the too-hot spray, letting the water wash over you and take the evidence of last night with it. Steam billowed out of the shower when you were finished, your skin red with how hard you scrubbed it. A towel hung up beside the shower, and you wrapped yourself in the fluffy fabric.</p>
<p>Glancing in the mirror above the small sink, you thought you looked much better. Your eyes were still a bit puffy, but not as much as they were before. You let out a sigh, feeling your headache subside the smallest bit.</p>
<p><em>Time for a plan</em>, you thought.</p>
<p>Now that you had the broken shard, you should be able to strip a few wires and open the door. But what came after that? Surely it wouldn’t be as easy as walking out the door. No. It definitely wouldn’t be that easy, especially if Boba had decided he wanted to keep you.</p>
<p>That thought made your blood boil. The man was treating you like a prisoner, like an animal he wanted to keep around for the sheer knowledge that he owned it. <em>He’s in for a big surprise if he thinks I’ll just sit here and play prisoner with him,</em> you thought angrily.</p>
<p>You secured the towel around you and opened the fresher door, stopping in the doorway when you saw a bundle of clothes just outside the door. A note was attached, and you reached down to read it.</p>
<p><em>Thought you could use these,</em> the note read in Boba’s scrawl.</p>
<p>You crumpled the note and threw it away from you, snatching the sand-colored clothes off the floor and inspecting them. They looked like they would fit okay, and you forced yourself not to think about where he got them or who he got them from.</p>
<p>You quickly threw the clothes on, looking around the room to see if anything else had changed. There was a plate of food on the small table where you had found the fruit from the other day. You walked over and scanned the plate. There was no way you were eating it. No matter how much your stomach growled in protest, you didn’t trust that Boba wouldn’t drug it to keep you here. <em>He’s already shot me with a tranquilizer</em>, you rationalized. <em>What else is he willing to do?</em></p>
<p>You collapsed on the end of the bed, which had apparently been made while you were in the shower. Sighing, you dropped your head into your hands. It was time to figure out a plan. <em>I’ve broken free from this hell before,</em> you thought, <em>I sure as kriff can do it again.</em></p>
<p>Wracking your brain, you tried to remember the layout of the palace. The room you were in was quite nice, so that narrowed down your location. The lack of windows also made you believe you were trapped in the inner part of the palace. You quickly went through the rooms that you knew of that you could’ve been in. When you had an idea of where you were, you laid back on the bed.</p>
<p>Now you knew about where you were. Great. But how were you going to get out? Maker, how would this work? You took a deep breath and steeled yourself. <em>This is nothing,</em> you thought. <em>I snuck past countless guards in the skimpiest outfit in the galaxy with a kriffing chain around my neck. I can do this.</em></p>
<p>“Kriff it,” you grumbled, rolling off the bed to your feet.</p>
<p>Screw planning, you were better at action than this anyhow. You walked over to the dresser you had stored the glass in, quickly grabbing it. The panel was still fairly easy to pry open, and, now that you had the sharp glass, you could strip the wires and get this kriffing door open.</p>
<p>You ripped a few wires from their connections, careful not to touch the metal under the protective coating. You brought the shard up and ran it over the ends, popping the cover off the last few centimeters of the wires. After that, it was easy enough to connect a few and watch the door open with a hiss.</p>
<p>You smirked at the sight, poking your head out to check if anyone was in the hall. When you were sure no one was coming, your smirk widened and you began walking.</p>
<p>It took a few twists and turns before you recognized where you were. You quickly thought of all the exits you knew before you decided to use the same one you had taken all those years ago.</p>
<p>You continued down the path to your freedom as quietly as possible, stopping and slipping into the shadows anytime you thought you heard someone. When you finally reached the door, you almost groaned aloud at what you found.</p>
<p>The woman who had been with Boba in the throne room was leaning against the door with another bottle of blue spotchka. She took a swig and looked straight at you like she had when you first met. You actually did groan out loud as you stepped from around the corner. </p>
<p>“How’d you find me?” you asked, feeling defeated.</p>
<p>She smirked at you and took another drink. “Saw you got out of your cage and ran through all the exits you would have used. This one seemed most likely.”</p>
<p>Your shoulders slumped as you huffed. “This mean I have to go back to that kriffing room again?”</p>
<p>The woman shrugged and held out her bottle. Eyes widening, you took it from her and debated having a drink.<em> She was drinking it before,</em> you thought, <em>so it should be fine.</em></p>
<p>You took a swig and relished in the burn of the drink as it rushed down your throat. An amused smile crossed the woman’s pretty face as you took another long drink from the bottle.</p>
<p>“Name’s Fennec Shand,” the woman - Fennec - said as she took the bottle back to take a drink.</p>
<p>You felt your eyes widen even more at the introduction before you gave her your name. She grunted as if to say “I know” and handed the bottle back to you.</p>
<p>This is by far the weirdest escape attempt you have ever made. Usually, when one of your captures found you, they would haul you back to a stronger cell after they knocked you around for a bit. You could safely say that no one had ever offered you a drink after a failed escape attempt, but you definitely were not going to question it.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the two of you were on the floor, one empty bottle between you and a second bottle that Fennec had somehow conjured was in your hand. Fennec had laughed - yes, it was as weird as it sounded - after you told her you had originally thought that her and Boba were together, and she was currently telling you about how they had taken over Jabba’s palace.</p>
<p>“That slime ball Fortuna tried to beg, but Boba barely let him get a word out,” she told you, taking another swig.</p>
<p>You snagged the bottle and took a long drink, feeling the alcohol buzz pleasantly through your veins.</p>
<p>“I hope he suffered,” you spat. Fennec raised a brow at you, and you were too tipsy to keep yourself from telling your story. “After Boba <em>died</em>, I was left here. Fortuna didn’t even wait five seconds after I had my heart ripped out before he was ordering his goons to put me in chains. I didn’t even have it in me to fight them off.”</p>
<p>You felt yourself slipping back into the memory of that day, and you shook your head to clear your thoughts. Fennec handed you the bottle without another word, and you took it from her with a nod.</p>
<p>“What the kriff is going on here?” a familiar voice growled.</p>
<p>You sighed and took another long drink of the blue liquid before you turned to face Boba.</p>
<p>“What does it look like?” you asked, voice dry as you stumbled to your feet. “We’re having girl bonding time.”</p>
<p>He focused his attention on you, grabbing your arm to steady you when you almost fell.</p>
<p>“I don’t need your sass right now, <em>cyar’ika</em>,” Boba grit out. “I went to go check on you only to find you gone, do you know how worried I was?”</p>
<p>You jerked your arm out of his grasp, and immediately regretted the movement when the world spun. You quickly righted yourself and leveled the man with a glare.</p>
<p>“Now you’re worried about where I am?” you spat, feeling any filter you had crumble with the alcohol rushing through you.</p>
<p>He was silent for a moment, his helmet pointed directly at you. Then he was moving, bending down to pick you up bridal style. Your head spun with the sudden movement, and it took you a few moments before you were squirming to get out of his arms, blue liquid sloshing in the bottle you still held.</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with you later,” he threatened Fennec.</p>
<p>The woman simply smirked and waved a goodbye as you were carried back to your prison.</p>
<p>“Boba!” you squawked, squirming in his arms. “Boba, put me down right now!”</p>
<p>He simply tightened his grip and ignored your demands. After a few more moments of wiggling around, you gave up with a huff.</p>
<p>“So this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” you asked, tone bored and monotone. “You’re just gonna keep me in some fancy prison until what? You get bored again?”</p>
<p>Boba crossed into a different room than before, setting you on your feet and gripping your arms tight to keep your focus on him. The change made your world tilt before you could right yourself.</p>
<p>“You are not a prisoner here,” Boba growled out.</p>
<p>That made you scoff aloud. “Really? Then I could just leave whenever I want?”</p>
<p>The silence that fell was intense. He was obviously considering your words, but you seriously doubted he’d let you go because of anything you said. Boba was stubborn to a fault, and he wouldn’t let you go until he was good and ready. Fortunately, you were about as stubborn as he was, and you would keep fighting against him until he did let you go.</p>
<p>Finally, Boba sighed and dropped your arms, walking further into the room to sit on a plush chair, his beskar hard against the soft cushions.</p>
<p>“<em>Cyar’ika</em>,” he began, sounding exhausted, “please -”</p>
<p>“No, Boba,” you interrupted. “You don’t get to make me feel guilty for being mad. I’m absolutely livid about what you’ve done, and I have a right to be. You left me, made me think you were dead, and now you’re holding me against my will!”</p>
<p>“Please, I just want to fix what I’ve done,” Boba said.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to fix, Boba!” you snapped.</p>
<p>The room was instantly silent. Boba sat frozen in place, his visor boring into you. Even though you couldn’t see them, you knew his eyes were staring straight into yours.</p>
<p>“Do you really believe that?” Boba questioned, voice quiet.</p>
<p>You shrugged your shoulders and averted your gaze to the floor. Of course that wasn’t true. As much as you wish you didn’t, you still loved Boba. You were sure you always would.</p>
<p>“One week,” he said, interrupting the silence that had enveloped the room.</p>
<p>“What?” you asked, confusion crossing your face.</p>
<p>Boba moved to stand in front of you. “Give me one week, just one, to prove that there’s still something worth saving between us,” he pleaded, grabbing your hands. “Please, <em>ner runi</em>, please let me earn your forgiveness. <em>Gedet’ye</em>.”</p>
<p>“Boba, I don’t know if -” you began, shaking your head.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begged, voice cracking through his vocoder. “Please just let me try. Please.”</p>
<p>You looked at him, your mind turning to utter mush despite your need for it. You couldn’t think about how crazy this was, how messed up this situation was, how much you should definitely run away from all this. You could only feel. You could feel how sad you were, how you wanted to go home and ignore the world, how much you still loved the man in front of you despite all that he had done. Your mind was empty, and your heart decided to speak for you in its stead.</p>
<p>“One week,” you agreed, voice small. Your eyes widened with your words, not expecting them to fall from your lips.</p>
<p>Boba huffed out a sigh of relief and grabbed your hands in his, gently squeezing them. He muttered sweet nothings, but it felt like you were under water. His words swirled around you as you stood frozen. You couldn’t believe you had just agreed so easily, but when Boba pulled you against his chest, arms wrapping tight around your waist, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew, you made it! I hope you enjoyed!<br/>Also, Fennec may not have the most accurate characterization, but oh well! I just love writing her like this, and I just might be in love with her.....<br/>Leave me a comment if I did anything stupid or if you just wanna say hi! I love you guys!! :))</p>
<p>Mando'a Dictionary:<br/>cyar'ika - darling, beloved<br/>ner runi - "my soul"<br/>gedet'ye - please<br/>*Definitions from Wookieepedia</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You made it! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not super romancy yet, but it's gonna take some time! Boba's a big dummy so it might take a hot second! Let me know if anything needs fixing! Thank you, lovelies!</p>
<p>Mando'a Dictionary:<br/>ner vencuyot - my future<br/>ner ka'rta - my heart/soul<br/>gedet'ye - please<br/>*definitions found on Wookieepedia</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>